


Bounce Back

by Quinnion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Hinata Shouyou, Beach Volleyball, Character Study, Coming of Age, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Graduation, Healthy Relationships, Hinata Shouyou-centric, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Graduation, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rio 2016 Summer Olympics, Self Confidence Issues, Social Media, Supportive Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, hinata can be trans or cis, kind of, left up to interpretation, not a social media fic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: “I was thinking-”“Well that’s unlike you,” Kageyama interrupts Hinata, the response instinctive.“Shut up!” he smacks his shoulder playfully, “I’m being serious! I was thinking...” Hinata glances down at his lap, “We’re gonna graduate soon, we only have two more terms left. So what’s gonna happen after? Like, with us?” He’s faced with a blank stare and immediately back tracks, “I mean-!,” he waves his hands frantically, “I just think it’s important to talk about it?”“Yeah, it’s important to talk about it,” Kageyama replies, his voice sincere, “So what do you want to happen after graduation? Tell me what your ideal is.” A fire lights in Hinata’s eyes and as soon as he opens his mouth a stream of words spill out.Or another future fic where Hinata struggles to find his place and Kageyama supports him through it all even though he's already found his. They move in together, go separate ways, play beach volleyball, have late night crying phone calls, go to the Olympics, and everything in between.(Updating every other day)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 34
Kudos: 228





	1. Don’t Overthink It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama are about to graduate and they have a conversation about their future and their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another haikyuu fic!!! I wanted to post this earlier but it got so much longer than I intended (it was meant to be a one-shot) and I got top surgery a week and a half ago (yay!!!! it went amazing btw super happy with the results) so publishing this got pushed back but here we are!!! I have all the chapters written and edited so I'll be updating every other day! 
> 
> I've been meaning to write this ever since I found out that Hinata goes to Rio just around the time Kageyama is there for the 2016 Olympics and I was like mhmm what if,,,It Was For Gay Reasons?? I know I kinda fucked with the canon timeline but whatever I tried to stick to it as much as possible but still have it fit my idea. Also btw the articles at the end of each chapter are ones that Hinata reads! I want to give a shout out to my amazing friend Savannah ([@literal-fandomtrash](https://literal-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)) who's been so supportive while I write this!! Anyways, enjoy!

Even though Hinata’s sweaty thighs stick to Kageyama’s, he keeps them resting in his lap. The cheap fan turning lazily and open window don’t do much to help the sweltering heat. With summer vacation ending in a few days, and the second term beginning, Kageyama hopes the weather will get cooler soon; he’d rather not sit around in class sweating all day only to already be exhausted by the time he starts spending hours in a metal box playing volleyball. He looks up from his phone when Hinata pats his thigh, the usual silly grin on his face.

“I was thinking-”

“Well that’s unlike you,” he interrupts him, the response instinctive. Hinata purses his lips and wrinkles his nose, eyes still bright as he glares at him.

“Shut up!” he smacks his shoulder playfully, “I’m being serious!”

Kageyama’s smile falters, preparing himself for whatever potentially serious conversation they might be about to have. “Alright, alright sorry,” he waves him off, lowering his phone and gesturing for him to continue, “What’s on your mind?”

“I was thinking...” Hinata glances down at his lap before tilting his head to look out the window, almost introspectively, “We’re gonna graduate soon, we only have two more terms left. So what’s gonna happen after? Like, with us?”

He’s faced with a blank stare, the gears turning in Kageyama’s head, and immediately back tracks, “I mean-!,” he waves his hands frantically, “I just think it’s important to talk about it?” His boyfriend smiles and takes one of his hands, his hold firm.

“Yeah, it’s important to talk about it,” he replies, his voice sincere, “So what do you want to happen after graduation? Tell me what your ideal is.” A fire lights in Hinata’s eyes and as soon as he opens his mouth a stream of words spill out.

“Oh! Well, I know neither of us are getting into college with our grades. I know yours are okay and you could but why would you? You’re already so sought after as a player. And I know that we’re not really interested in college anyways, or at least I’m not…” He just started and he’s already getting off track, a gesture from Kageyama encouraging him to continue.

“I’m still interested in beach volleyball but Ukai doesn’t seem to think it’ll pan out, we haven’t really gotten anywhere...Anyways, ideally I want us both to keep playing volleyball and get into V League teams, maybe the same one? But it would be so fun to play against you too,” he rambles, gesturing excitedly, “And I want to move to a big city! And maybe...you know, live with you?” His voice pitches up at the end of the sentence, getting uncharacteristically hesitant, his face turning a deep red. “I-I don’t know, that would nice and if you w-”

“All of that sounds really nice,” Kageyama cuts him off before he starts spiralling too much, “I want all that too, and we’ll see if we get recruited. No matter what I uh...I wanna be with you and live with you as soon as we can.”

Hinata bursts into happy laughter and launches himself at Kageyama, wrapping his arms around him and practically jumping into his lap. Used to this by now, Kageyama catches him easily and holds him close, turning his head away from the shower of kisses even though he likes them. 

“Alright, alright,” Kageyama chuckles with a blush, “Don’t make a big deal out of it!” 

“Of course I’m gonna make a big deal out of it!” Hinata pulls back momentarily, almost looking offended, “Have you met me?” That gets a laugh out of his boyfriend. He relaxes a bit, loosening his grip on his shoulders, “I’m excited, okay? We’re gonna...have a life together,” he says, mostly for himself. For the longest time Hinata was unsure about what would happen after graduation, and he just decided to enjoy it without thinking about it too much, but he’s glad to not have to worry about it anymore.

Kageyama rolls his eyes and ruffles his hair, “Of course, you idiot.” Hinata squirms in his hold and giggles, nuzzling close to him when he lets up. He looks up at him with a face splitting grin, much more relaxed after getting that off his shoulders.

“So…you wanna make out?”

Kageyama cocks his brow at him and smirks, “Why didn’t you just say so?” He’s quick to lean forward and captures Hinata’s lips in a kiss full of laughter, his arms immediately wrapping around the taller boy’s neck.

The next two terms go faster then either of them thought they would. As third years they lead their team along with Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima through Interhigh and Spring Nationals. Despite the pressure of these being their last high school games, they try to ignore it, focusing on the promise that they’ll keep playing after. Kageyama’s prospects are more solid than Hinata’s, with him being part of the All-Japan youth training camp, but Hinata makes up for it with seemingly endless positivity. 

Graduation is bittersweet. On one hand, it’s a big accomplishment for all of them, especially those that struggled to get the required grades, but on the other, while they celebrate and congratulate each other, they know they’re leaving something behind and diving into the unknown. Hinata and Kageyama are especially conflicted, and try their best not to think about how they’ll never play volleyball at Karasuno again. They could always visit and attend games, maybe even mentor the new players, but it won’t be the same. 

Not to mention they’ll miss the family they’ve made with the team. Of course they promise to keep in touch and meet up every once in a while, as they have with older members who’ve already graduated. But they’ll still go on their own paths, most of them not continuing with volleyball, at least not professionally. And it’s even scarier when they don’t know what’s to come. That quickly changes when Kageyama gets an email a few days later. But it’s bittersweet too.

“Wait?! What did you say?!” Hinata nearly tripping over himself, freezing in the middle of the street to face Kageyama. 

“I said I got recruited to join the V League, it’s Division 1 with the Schweiden Adlers,” he repeats, his voice monotone despite his huge grin. 

Hinata’s fists clench up and he curls in on himself, as if trying to contain his joy. It doesn't work though and he tackles his boyfriend with a happy cry, “That’s amazing! I can’t believe it! Well, I can because you’re awesome!” he yells into his ear while Kageyama tries to turn his head away, laughing, “You’re gonna do fantastic!” 

They don’t care about all the people staring and walking around them, the couple blocking the sidewalk. Kageyama just returns the hug and lowers Hinata down onto the ground, only loosening the embrace without letting go.

“I-I’m so happy for you!” he chokes out, eyes glazed with tears and face twisted up and red.

“I know you are but...why do you look angry?” Kageyama tilts his head, having trouble reading all the emotions on his face. 

Hinata looks away, mentally cursing himself for letting his feelings show so easily, “I am happy for you!” he exclaims defensively, “It’s just...I didn’t get any email or call so there aren’t any teams that want me,” he mutters.

“Hey! Don’t be a dumbass!” Kageyama grabs his shoulders hard and shakes him, “So what if you didn’t get an email? That doesn’t mean you aren’t a great player! And yeah, maybe no team wants you right now but that doesn’t mean it’s over. Promise me you won’t give up?”

Hinata cracks a smile and nods, “I guess you’re right...Ugh! I hate it when you’re right!” he shoves him playfully, “But that means you have a job right after graduating! That’s awesome!” 

Kageyama takes his hand again and they finally continue their walk to their favorite restaurant, “Yeah, I can actually move out pretty soon. And I’ll kind of have to.”

“What do you mean you’ll have to?” he gives him a confused look, brow furrowed.

“Oh, well the team is based in Ōita, on Kyushu, so I’ll need to move there, or at least close by,” he replies bluntly, immediately noticing Hinata’s face drop, “You’re coming with me, you idiot!” 

Hinata’s eyes light up and he giggles excitedly, “Really!? We’ll get a place there together and everything?!” Kageyama nods and he bounces up and down, “Wow! Wait...What if I join a team that’s somewhere else?”

With a shake of his head, Kageyama ruffles his hair, “Stop overthinking this! Where we live isn’t permanent anyways! If you need to go somewhere else we’ll find a place in the middle or something, we’ll figure it out. Plus, we’ll be travelling around to different cities for games all the time.”

Hinata seems to relax and before he can ask another question burning on his tongue, Kageyama stops them in front of the ramen place and ushers him inside. He tries to steer the conversation but Hinata just keeps coming back to the topic, nonetheless he’s happy to listen to him spew facts about Schweiden Adlers and their past games, babbling about how exciting it’ll be for him to play with Ushijima. Kageyama finishes his ramen way before Hinata does. 

Things are set into motion faster than they anticipate. Kageyama is expected to start practicing with the team as soon as possible and hurries to make arrangements to move to Ōita. Of course Hinata is involved in the whole process, packing and getting ready to leave with him. Luckily they’re able to find an apartment in the city and before they know it they’re saying goodbye to friends and family and hopping on a train to Kyushu. 

Their new apartment is on the fourth floor of a small building on a narrow street. Hinata is panting by the third trip up, setting down a few boxes with a tired sigh. He straightens up and stretches his arms up, groaning at the strain in his lower back.

“Well, that’s the last of it,” he huffs, turning towards Kageyama who’s already unpacking boxes. “Come on, Tobio” he whines, poking at him, “Don’t do that yet, let’s break in the bed first,” he flashes him a grin.

Kageyama’s hands freezes just as he opens a second box and he lifts his head, brow raised, “I can’t believe you’re still in the mood to fuck after doing all that.” He stands and approaches him, Hinata giggling excitedly, “And we don’t have a bed to break in dummy. They’re gonna deliver the furniture we ordered tomorrow.”

With a pout, Hinata looks around, “Well...How about we break in the countertop?” he gestures to the kitchen. He wraps his arms around Kageyama’s neck, needing to stretch up to reach. He still can’t believe even with the four inches he grew, Kageyama still managed to get well past six foot. Secretly he likes the height difference. 

“Now that we have our own place, we don’t have to sneak around anymore,” he says suggestively, leaning up to capture Kageyama’s lips in a kiss. He returns the kiss and pulls Hinata in closer, giving in pretty quickly. 

Kageyama lifts him up easily, hooking his legs over his hips and grabbing his ass. Even though Hinata’s taller than their first year, he’s still lean and doesn't weigh that much. Without breaking the kiss, Kageyama carries him into the kitchen and sits him down on the counter, Hinata giggling against his lips the whole time. Grabby hands soon pull at their clothing, ending up discarded and forgotten on the tile floor. Even though they do have neighbors, the couple don’t pay any mind to how loud they’re being, revelling in the fact that they don’t have to be cautious anymore. 

With Kageyama needing to start practice right away, Hinata takes care of most of the unpacking. He spends the next few days setting up their apartment, glad he has control over the design since Kageyama would just make it as plain and boring as possible. He assembles all the furniture and puts up decorations, even doing the smallest things like getting a few plants and cute coasters. And anything that can be volleyball themed is volleyball themed. 

Even with the rush and adrenaline of moving in, Hinata still feels envious of his boyfriend. He asked early on if he’d be allowed to use their gym to practice and got permission, albeit reluctantly. Hinata goes nearly every day after they’re done moving in, but it’s different. He doesn’t have anyone to practice with and he has to watch Kageyama play with a team, a really good team. The teammates, especially those he already knows, are friendly and occasionally give him advice and praise, but it’s different than being part of the team. 

Despite his unwavering upbeat attitude, Hinata still feels out of place there, and the longer he keeps practicing by himself without anyone from V League reaching out, the more discouraged he becomes. And it doesn’t help that he keeps going on social media and reading articles about different teams and all their success stories. At this point his suggested news is all volleyball related. He tries to distract himself by exploring the city, quickly getting to know his local neighbors and local shop and restaurant owners. Hinata still grows lonely, finding he doesn’t get nearly as much time with his boyfriend as before.

Kageyama comes home late one day after practice to find Hinata curled up in their bed, hidden under the blankets. He sighs and tries to tug off the covers, only to have Hinata keep a tight hold on them, keeping himself hidden.

“Sho? What’s up with you? You usually come to practice on Fridays,” he frowns, staring down the lump under the covers with his arms crossed over his white uniform. 

Hinata shifts a bit but doesn’t come out yet, tufts of orange hair poking out, “There’s no point in me being there.” His words are muffled but Kageyama still makes them out.

Kageyama narrows his eyes and yanks the blanket off, taking him by surprise and ripping them from his grip, “What the hell are you talking about?!” Without cover, it’s clear Hinata’s been crying, tear tracks dry on his cheeks. And Kageyama freezes, dropping the blanket. Hinata sits up slowly, refusing to make eye contact, and sniffles. “Babe...What’s going on? Why have you been crying?” he asks, voice soft, as he takes a seat next to him.

With a gentle hand rubbing his back, Hinata relaxes and lets out a shaky sigh, “I’m just...sad,” he admits, “I feel weird being there when I’m not part of the team. I’m not part of any team. And what if I can’t play ever again? What if no one wants me?” 

Kageyama has never seen his boyfriend so upset before. He’s always so positive and resilient, and he isn’t used to dealing with this. But he pulls himself together for Hinata’s sake. Kageyama grabs his shoulders and forces him to turn to face him. His expression is serious and unwavering, strong features set in stone. 

“It’s okay to be sad sometimes. But all that other stuff you said is bullshit.” Hinata finally meets his gaze, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “You’ll always be part of a team because _we’re_ a team. And yeah, so what if it’s a little weird that you practice in the gym but who the fuck cares? You’re showing you're determined to get better and that you still want to play. And even if you don’t get in a Division 1 team or a V League team at all you can always play!” 

Hinata straightens up a bit, Kageyama poking his chest firmly as he continues, “No one will ever stop you from playing! You can always be on a team! You just have to keep working at it and putting yourself out there!” He realizes he’s getting a bit too worked out, voice raising more than he’d like, and takes a deep breath to relax himself.

“Sorry, I got a bit out of han-”

“No!” Hinata exclaims, grabbing his hand and holding it to his chest, “You said exactly what I needed to hear...Thanks for being here with me. But um, another thing is…”

Kageyama tilts his head, “Yeah?”

“I uh,” he glances away, cheeks heating up, “I miss you. I know you can’t do anything about how much you need to practice, with the season starting in October, but I miss how much time we could spend together before. So that was maybe another reason I was sad…”

Hinata gasps when he’s pulled into a tight embrace and giggles, crawling into Kageyama’s lap. “I miss you too,” he admits, kissing his forehead, “It’s been easier for me to distract myself from it...but I wanna fix it. How about we have a weekly date night? On Thursdays?”

A face splitting grin spreads over Hinata’s face and he nods quickly, hair bouncing. “Yeah! I’d really like that,” he replies excitedly. “And I’ll start coming to practice more often. Maybe I’ll try to find a local team too. And I should get more serious about finding a job in town,” he muses, half talking to himself.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Kageyema hums in agreement, absentmindedly rubbing his lower back.

He grins wickedly and ruffles Hinata’s hair, “I can’t believe you missed me,” he teases, “That’s kinda gay.”

Hinata shoves him playfully and laughs, “Hey! Don’t make fun of me! I was being emotionally vulnerable!”

Kageyama manhandles him and rolls him over so his back is on the bed and he’s hovering over him, “That’s so embarrassing. What, do you love me or something?”

“I do love you, idiot!” Hinata snakes his arms around his neck and tugs him down into a kiss. 

With a breathy laugh, Kageyama returns the kiss and presses closer, “That’s so funny cause I love you too.”

_____________________________________________________

**Schweiden Adlers Welcome New Members, Including Legendary Setter Tobio Kageyama**  
By Futaki Mami  
Published at 19:06 on March 21

 **Karasuno Says Goodbye To Third Years: How High Will This Team Fly?**  
By Oyakawa Yujiro  
Published at 11:47 on March 17

 **V League Teams Prepare For Upcoming Season, National Team Decisions Coming Soon**  
By Saito Hatsune  
Published at 15:23 on April 2

 **Karasuno's Alumnus: Where Are They Now?**  
By Yuuri Fumiaki  
Published at 20:11 on March 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> NOTE: just to clarify, the articles at the end of each chapter are ones that Hinata reads! 
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my [ tumblr ](http://being-gay-on-ice.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment on this fic!
> 
> I'll post chapter 2 on Saturday (6/27)


	2. Find Your Own Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama gets big news and it causes a rift in their plans. The couple need to decide how to go from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is the next chapter!! I know this one is shorter but the next will be the longest one! I really enjoyed writing this one and the banter between them and just writing a really healthy relationship where they still make fun of each other. Hope you like it!

It doesn’t take long for Hinata to bounce back. That’s just how he is. And that’s what Kageyama loves about him, at least one of the things. He doesn’t get down often and even when he does he gets back up in no time. He manages to land a job at a nearby grocery store, having befriended the owner, and makes extra money babysitting kids on the side. Even though Hinata’s glad he’s earning income and able to pay for his fair share of rent, he feels conflicted since he can’t practice as much, now only able to go early in the mornings and late at night. Kageyama periodically needs to remind him that this is temporary, and that he doesn’t have to give up volleyball being his life. 

The couple fall into a rhythm and, as promised, Thursday is date night. They take the opportunity to explore the city, sometimes pretty touristy places but they don’t care. They switch choosing where they go and this time it’s Hinata’s turn. He decides to try a local ramen place, wanting to find a decent replacement for the one in their hometown. He’s glad to see the menu is similar and orders something familiar. 

Once they both order Kageyama clears his throat, “So...I found out something today, it’s really important but I wanted to tell you during our date.”

“Oh yeah, you have been acting kinda emotionally constipated the whole day,” he snorts, “I just figured it was your usual emotional constipation and not a special emotional constipation.”

Kageyama scowls at that, “It’s really important! But I wanted to make it a surprise!” 

Hinata raises his brow and scoots closer to the edge of his seat, “Yeah? So what is it?”

“I found out this morning that I’m going to be part of the national volleyball team and I’ll be going to the Olympics in Rio.”

With every word that comes out of his mouth, Hinata vibrates harder in excitement. He practically launches himself across the table, and thank God their food hadn’t been brought over yet, to hug Kageyama. “That’s fucking amazing! You’re going to the Olympics?!” he exclaims, alerting everyone in the restaurant of the news too. They’d be annoyed if it wasn’t so impressive. Kageyama tries to get him to calm down but it doesn’t really work. He doesn’t mind that much, grinning as he babbles excitedly. 

“So you’re leaving in August?!” Hinata cuts off his own rambling. 

“Well, here’s the thing…” Kageyama rubs the back of his head and sighs, “They want me to come to Tokyo to start practicing with the team to get ready for the World Qualification Tournament in June.”

Hinata’s face falls when he hears that, knowing full well he’ll have to leave soon. He swallows thickly and nods slowly, trying to process all the excitement and anxiety swirling around in his head. Before he’s done putting all the pieces together, Kageyama speaks up again.

“You can come with me,” he says seriously, “I want you there by my side.”

Even though Hinata smiles, there’s sadness behind it, “I want to be there for you, and I’ll definitely be there in Rio but...I don’t want to be following you around, you know? That sounds bad but I want to train too and be part of a team and get better and I can’t do that if I’m moving around all the time.” 

Kageyama knows he’s right but he’s still disappointed, a heavy lump weighing down in his stomach. He shouldn’t have expected that a free spirit like Hinata would want to follow him everywhere without being in the spotlight himself. And there’s nothing wrong with that but...they’ve barely been here two months and now everything is going to change again. He takes a deep breath and nods, holding back his frustration. He’s grown up enough to know not to direct it at Hinata. 

“I understand that...You want to grow and thrive on your own, and that’s okay,” he smiles weakly, “It just sucks this is happening now, we just got settled and you got a job, I’m sorry that-”

“Hey!” Hinata cuts him off, finger pointing at him, “Don’t you dare apologize or anything close to it!” His face is stern and twisted in anger, Kageyama taken aback by it. “You’ve worked so hard and got an amazing chance and you’re gonna take it! It doesn’t matter that we’ll move or be apart for a while! We’ll stay together and get through this, okay?!”

After overcoming his initial shock, Kageyama laughs, half out of shock and half out of relief. Hinata's serious composure falters and he pouts, “Why are you laughing? I was being serious!” 

“I’m sorry, I just-” he wipes his face and smiles, “I wasn’t expecting that and it’s good to hear. So, we know what I’m gonna do. What about you?” 

Hinata sighs and leans back in his chair, “I don’t know, at least not details,” he shrugs, “All I know is I want to train and improve my all-around skills so I can join a team.” His face is set in determination, and Kageyama doesn’t expect anything different.

“Didn’t you want to expand into beach volleyball?” he suggests. He knows it’s far fetched but he wants to help him brainstorm. 

“Yeah!” he grins, his eyes lighting up, “It’s different enough from indoor where I’d be challenged in a different way! I talked to Ukai about it third year but...it kinda hit a dead end. If not I’d be doing it already.”

Kageyama hates to see Hinata deflate again and he quickly comes up with a possibility, “Well you’re coming to Rio with me, right? Beach volleyball is pretty big there so you-”

“I could train there!” Hinata shoots out of his chair and slams his hands down on the table, the glasses shaking, “I don’t know why I didn’t think of it! I could go there ahead of you and then be there for the Olympics! And we could go back together!” Kageyama laughs at his sudden shift in emotions, and for at least the third time he ignores turning heads. 

“That’s all and good but you can’t just go,” he starts, continuing before his boyfriend can protest, “You need a contact or something. I’ll ask around though, I’m in the big league now,” he adds with a smirk.

Calming down, Hinata lowers himself back into his seat, “Mhm fine,” he narrows his eyes, “But I’m going with or without a contact!” As usual, the moment he has his mind set on something, he doesn’t easily let go of it. Kageyama laughs and rolls his eyes, knowing full well he won’t be able to talk him out of it. Most of the date is spent with Hinata rambling excitedly about training with beach volleyball, almost forgetting to eat, and Kageyama listening happily. 

It doesn’t take long for Kageyama to reach out to current and past teammates, asking if they have a contact in Rio who could take on Hinata or if they knew someone who could. Almost everyone he talks to is willing to help, especially when they find out who the favor is for. It may sound cheesy, but almost everyone Hinata meets instantly likes him. It’s impossible not to fall for the bubbly, positive boy full of determination and energy. Those Kageyama talks to reach out to people they know, news spreading quickly through their networks, and soon he gets good news. This time, he doesn’t wait to tell him. 

Hinata is in the middle of a shift at the grocery store, cheerfully wishing one of his regulars a good day as he hands them their bags. His phone buzzes in the pocket of his apron and he looks around cautiously, seeing all the customers are busy browsing, before he takes it out. The moment he sees it’s Kageyama he picks up.

“I know you’re at work right now but I have important news,” he starts before Hinata has a chance, sounding winded.

“Yeah?!” he replies excitedly, “Is it about training in Rio? Wait, just tell me!”

Kageyama laughs breathily on the other line, “It is actually! I talked to Ushijima and he contacted his old coach and he said there’s a Shiratorizawa alum, I’m pretty sure his name is Lucio Katō, who’s playing beach volleyball in Rio!” he says everything in nearly one breath, panting by the end. 

Practically trembling in his shoes, Hinata struggles to maintain his excitement and manages to stop himself from screaming into the phone, “That’s amazing! Did you get contact information? When can I go?”

“Slow down for a second babe,” Kageyama laughs, knowing he definitely won’t, “I don’t know when Katō can start but I’ll text you his email and phone number. Get in touch but...try not to come on too strong, yeah? You can be kind of intimidating when you get intense.” 

Hinata scoofs and rolls his eyes, “I am not!” He’s met with a few seconds of silence, “Fine! Maybe a little bit...but whatever, I’ll call him right after my shift and let you know! Now get back to practicing!”

“Alright, have a good rest of your shift.”

With that, they hang up. As is to be expected, Hinata has a hard time keeping himself together, ready to burst in excitement. He fumbles with items as he scans them, dropping them twice as much as he usually does, and messes up a few transactions, apologizing profusely. The moment his shift ends, he rushes home and calls Katō without even thinking about what he’ll say. 

The phone call is a total mess. Hinata rambles and jumps from question to question, barely breathing between sentences. Katō takes it in stride though, he was warned about this boy. And he sees it as a sign of passion. They’re able to make arrangements quite quickly. Katō connects him to a friend who needs a roommate, the apartment is cheap enough where he’ll only need a part time job, and before he knows it he’s already booking a flight. 

The couple silently agree to spend as much time together as possible. They both know they’re about to spend more time apart than they ever have since their second meeting. They both tell themselves it’s a little less than half a year and they’ll be fine but it’s still daunting. Neither consider to take a break from their relationship for even a second. It only really becomes real for them when Hinata starts packing.

He looks up from his nearly full suitcase, the apartment looking empty with half their things stuffed away. Hinata stands slowly and faces Kageyama, a solemn expression on his face. “So...This is it,” he mutters, “At least, it almost is.” He can’t deny he’s excited but he still knows being apart from his boyfriend will be hard to handle. He’s become such an important source of support over the years, one he couldn’t imagine living without.

“I’m gonna miss you a lot,” Hinata admits quietly, staring at his chest. He feels two strong arms wrap around his waist and leans into the embrace with a sigh. 

Kageyama buries his face into his soft hair, “I’ll miss you too,” he mutters. He lifts his head so his voice is clear, “We’ll call often, yeah? On the phone and video chats. I know you’ll be twelve hours behind but we’ll find times. And I’ll see you in a few months. It’ll go by faster than you think.” Hinata sniffles against his chest and nods, hiding his tears. “You’ll be fine and I know you’ll make plenty of friends right away. Maybe you’ll see you don’t really need me.”

“Hey!” Hinata snaps his head up, eyes watering and face wet, “Don’t fucking say that!” His face is an angry red with his cheeks puffed up, making it hard to take him seriously. “I do need you! I really do so don’t say stupid shit like that! Idiot…”

With a shaky laugh, Kageyama nods and ruffles his hair, “Y-yeah, I’ll try not to be too much of an idiot while you’re gone.”

The next morning, they stay in bed longer than they should, just holding each other. Kageyama goes with Hinata as far as he can in the airport, needing to stay behind when he goes through security. They hug long enough that people around them get annoyed. And Kageyama watches the orange head of hair until it disappears around the corner.

_____________________________________________________

**Japan Men’s National Volleyball Team Likely To Qualify For Olympics; World Qualification Tournament in June**  
By Yada Hatsu  
Published at 09:37 on April 15

 **Schweiden Adlers’ Player Joins National Team As Setter**  
By Futaki Mami  
Published at 22:16 on April 10

 **10 Things To Look Out For During World Qualification Tournament**  
By Tengan Namie  
Published at 12:41 on April 2

 **Men’s National Volleyball Team: Who Are They?**  
By Futaki Mami  
Published at 16:39 on April 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my [ tumblr ](http://being-gay-on-ice.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment on this fic!
> 
> I'll post chapter 3 on Monday (6/29)


	3. Take One Step At A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata lands in Rio but he's already overwhelmed before training even starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks half way through the fic!! This was one of my favorite chapters to write and it has some of my favorite scenes in the whole work so I hope you enjoy it too!!

The first thing Hinata thinks when he steps off the plane is ‘damn, I really wished I studied more Portuguese.’ He knows a handful of words and phrases but not nearly enough. Thankfully, mixed with the small bites of English he knows, he’s able to get in a taxi. Even just looking out the window on the drive to his new apartment, the city is completely different from what he’s seen before. He can only describe it as organized chaos. 

People criss cross over narrow sidewalks and roads, popping in and out of alleyways. Everyone seems to know exactly where they’re going, easily avoiding near collisions. The streets are colorful, and the people in them too. Pedestrians wear bright clothing, mostly loose tank tops and shorts for the hot weather, and chatter with vendors selling all kinds of fruits and vegetables, some of which Hinata has never seen before. Just through the crack of the window, he can take in the sounds and smells of the city, both equally overwhelming. Even though he’s been to Tokyo, he’s still a small town boy and the constant stimuli will take some getting used to. 

As they approach the beach, the smell of salt fills the car and Hinata shifts in his seat excitedly. He can just get a glimpse of the sandy landscape and the ocean before they turn the corner into an alleyway. The car takes a few sharp turns before it stops in front of a narrow apartment building, squished between two others. Hinata recognizes the number on the building and the driver says something in Portuguese, then repeats himself in English.

“It’s here,” he says in a heavy accent, pointing to the building.

Hinata nods quickly and fumbles to take out some money, handing it to the driver. He thanks him quickly and however much he gave him must have been enough because he just waves him off. Hinata stumbles out of the car, dragging his heavy suitcase onto the sidewalk. It’s a struggle but he manages to lug his suitcase up the five flights of stairs to his new apartment. 

He has to knock on the door a few times before getting a reply. The young man who opens it, who he assumes is his roommate, looks perpetually uninterested. He’s slouching slightly and gives him a once over. 

“You must be Hinata,” he says drly, “Come on in,” he adds as he opens the door wider.

“Yeah, that’s me! It’s good to meet you, Pedro!” he exclaims, grabbing his hand and shaking it quickly. He’s already on his way in before the other can respond, or even shake his hand back. 

The apartment is small, as he expected, and it’s a bit cluttered but he doesn’t mind. He has everything he needs. His own bedroom with a small living room, kitchen, and a shared bathroom. And most importantly it’s right next to the beach volleyball courts. Hinata takes it all in with a sigh, leaving his suitcase beside him while he looks around.

“Uh so yeah, it’s not much. Just the kitchen and living room, we have a fold out table to eat meals but I don’t use it much. And my room is over there next to yours,” he gestures down the short hallway. Pedro leads him to his room and leaves him to settle in. Hinata thanks him profusely before heading inside his new room. 

It’s empty save for a bed with a bare mattress, a desk in front of the small window, and a set of drawers. It’s all he needs really. Hinata’s exhausted from the trip but he forces himself to unpack, setting up his room for now. He’s sure to buy more things when he’s less tired. He texts Kageyama, and a few other people including his family, to let them know that he made it to Rio okay. Knowing he won’t get a reply in a while, Hinata decides it’s okay if he sleeps for a little while. He sets an alarm and promises himself he’ll start on one of the hundred things he needs to do the moment he wakes up.

The next few days are a lot, to say the least. Basically everything Hinata needs to do, he does for the first time. All the while dealing with a language barrier and jet lag. Not to mention that he only knows two people in the whole country. That third thing changes fast though. It only takes Hinata about a day to immediately make new friends. Even with his shitty Portuguese and English, people are still drawn to this short, positive guy. He’s a fresh face, and a cute one at that. Even with friendly neighbors and strangers, Hinata’s situation is still stressful. 

He struggles to figure out how to get around, the public transportation is much more hectic than in Japan, and has to set up a bank account, buy groceries and supplies he’s missing, and not to mention find a job. The first thing Hinata buys is a Portuguese-to-Japanese dictionary, finding one hidden away in the crowded shelves of a bookstore, and another book called ‘Learn Portuguese in 30 Days!’ He carries both around with him everywhere he goes. All the time he spent researching beach volleyball and beach culture, he didn’t once think to study the language. He knows he could ask Pedro for help, and he does a few times, but he doesn't want to be that kind of roommate. So he decides to figure most of it out himself. Hinata hasn’t even met with Katō to start training and he’s already exhausted. 

The last straw is when he gets lost for the tenth time. And only on his third day. He eventually finds his way home and the moment he’s back in his room he bursts into tears. His back hits the door and he sinks down on the floor, his body seeming to give out along with his mind. Hinata’s hands tremble as he gets out his phone. He knows he planned to call Kageyama later that evening, so it would be morning for him, but he can’t take it anymore. He needs something that feels like home. 

It takes almost six rings but Kageyama picks up with a groggy ‘hello?’ Hinata nearly sobs in relief at the sound of his voice, clutching his phone tight against his ear. 

“O-Oh thank God! I’m sorry for calling, I know it’s really early in the morning for you but I just didn’t know what else to do! I can call back if-”

“No, it’s okay. Please tell me what’s going on,” his voice does a complete one-eighty, now serious and clear, somehow wide awake, “Are you crying, babe?”

Hinata sniffles and fails to hold back his tears, “Y-yeah...I just-everything is so overwhelming right now. There’s so much to do and I’m all alone. I keep getting lost and I can’t even speak the language! I-I can’t do this, I don’t even know why I came here and...I miss you already and I wanna go home. I don’t know why I thought I could do this without you.” He hears a deep sigh on the other line. It’s not one of annoyance or frustration, just purely of worry. 

“This wasn’t gonna be easy, but if anyone can get through it it’s you, okay? There’s no rush to get everything all at once, I know you always wanna rush to do everything but you need to stop putting so much fucking pressure on yourself,” he says firmly, “And that’s fucking bullshit, you can do this and you know why you went there. Tell me right now why you went there.”

Hinata isn’t sure what the point of saying it out loud is, they both know why, but he does it anyways. “I came here to train and get better at volleyball. So I can join the V League.”

“And do you still want to do that?”

“Of course!” he exclaims, not yet noticing his tears are drying up.

“Well then you have every reason to stay! And to keep trying.” Even though Hinata can’t see him, he can tell that he’s grinning. “Have you met with the guy yet?”

“Not yet,” Hinata replies with a shake of his head, “I’ve just been trying to settle in but I’m going to the day after tomorrow to start training.”

“So you haven’t even started yet!? This is just the beginning, okay? You’ll get used to it and all the things that you’re worrying about right now won’t matter anymore. You can learn some dumb language and figure out directions.” Hinata sighs shakily, his breathing finally having calmed down. “But I’ll...I’ll miss you too. I already miss you.”

With a cheeky smile, Hinata giggles, “Aw, you miss me? I thought you were all stoic and didn’t need anyone,” he teases.

“S-shut up!” he yells through the phone, Hinata needing to move it a few inches away from his ear. He laughs hard while Kageyama grumbles on the other end of the line. “Whatever...Tell me how it’s been so far. How’s Rio? The apartment? And you meet your roommate right?”

“Oh yeah! It’s been-wait...it’s still like four in the morning for you.” Hinata already feels bad about waking him up and he doesn’t want to keep him from sleeping any longer. “I should let you sleep and we can just call-”

“No,” he cuts him off, “I want to hear about it. By the time I can call again you should already be sleeping. Plus I need to get up in an hour to get ready for practice,” he half lies. It’s more like two or three, but the details are unimportant.

Hinata relaxes a bit and smiles, secretly relieved he can keep talking to Kageyama. With his blessing, he feels comfortable rambling. And ramble he does. He tells him basically everything that’s happened in the last few days. Meeting his roommate. His adventures in the city and all the people he’s met. He gets the most excited when he tells him about his visit to the beach. Even though he didn’t play, it took a lot out of him not to join, just watching beach volleyball makes him eager to start. He already has so many ideas on what he could work on. Hinata senses just a hint of jealousy in Kageyama’s voice when he mentions how all the players are so muscular and tan and always shirtless with just little shorts on. He laughs it off and reassures Kageyama he’s the only guy for him.

Thankfully, Kageyama gets a chance to tell him about what’s been going on with him too. He’s just as busy. He needs to move to Tokyo soon to start training with the national team and is working on packing up his things, as well as tying up loose ends with their apartment. Kageyama vents a little too, and Hinata’s glad he’s not the only one who needed to. He ends the call in a far better mood, reinvigorated and ready to face the world. 

Soon enough he’s finally able to meet with Katō to start his training. And playing volleyball is just what he needs. He agrees to meet him early in the morning on the volleyball courts, right as the sun comes up, so they have time just the two of them before the beach starts getting crowded. Katō is older, obviously, and tall with a pretty full beard save for some small thin patches. His handshake is firm and he greets Hinata with a friendly smile, towering over him. But at this point Hinata is used to that. 

“So, I’ve watched some of your games,” he hums, “You’re pretty good, especially with that setter-”

“That’s Tobio Kageyama! He’s my boyfriend!” he exclaims proudly, “He’s playing for the Schweiden Adlers and got on the national team team for the Olympics!”

Katō raises his brow, a bit surprised to hear that they’re dating but he doesn’t say anything about it, “That doesn’t surprise me, he’s obviously very skilled. But I’m positive you’ll rise above him after training here. So, I know you’ve probably done your research but what do you think is the main difference between indoor and outdoor volleyball?” 

Hinata grins and immediately goes on a long explanation, “First thing is the court size, beach volleyball courts are much smaller and there isn’t an attack line, so there’s much more freedom with where you can hit from. The balls are lighter and bigger too! There are usually only two players in beach volleyball, one does the digging and the other blocking, but it still means you need to be good at everything instead of very specialized. With the scoring-”

He barely takes a breath through the whole thing and Katō cuts him off with a firm slap to his back and a laugh, “You obviously know a lot already, and that’s all fine and good. But I asked you what the main difference is so pick just one.” 

Hinata opens his mouth and snaps it back shut again. He furrows his brow and looks down at his feet, wiggling his toes in the sand and feeling the granules get between them. With a gasp, he whips his head up.

“The sand!” 

Katō chuckles at the sudden exclamation and nods. He puts his hands on his hips and looks out over the long expanse of white golden sand surrounded by blue. “Most people don’t think about it but playing outside changes everything,” he hums, looking back at Hinata, “The sand makes it harder to run and jump, you sink into it and it forces you to get stronger. The ball is light enough that just a breeze can change the course of an attack. I love it because not only are you fighting the opposing team, you’re also fighting the elements and trying to use them to your advantage.” 

Hinata’s eyes practically sparkle and his whole body vibrates, “That’s-! That’s so awesome!” he shouts, that being the only thing he can come up with out of a lack of words. 

“I’m glad you think so, but it’ll be hard. It’s gonna break you down before building up even stronger,” he warns, tone turning serious. 

Expression hardening, Hianta nods sterny, “Good, I think that’s what I need right now.”

Katō is surprised to hear that. He doesn't think he’s met anyone with as strong a personality as Hinata. No one else has exuded so much determination and eagerness to learn. He decides he’s happy he took him on as a student, even though he’s yet to practice with him. Katō goes on to explain that they’ll be training one-on-one for the first few days, just to let Hinata adjust to playing on the beach. He also insists he starts doing serious strength training too, commenting on how even though his jumps are powerful, he needs to focus on building muscle outside of playing. 

Hinta readily agrees to everything and, with that, they start a casual match. He realizes immediately that Katō was right. His feet sink into the sand, making him slow and sluggish. He nearly trips over himself a few times trying to run forward and his jumping height is almost cut by half. On the other side of the net, Katō is able to maneuver easily, as if the sand isn’t even there, and his jumps are powered by insanely muscular legs. He even uses a slight gust of wind to score a point, aiming too far to the left and letting it push the ball in the right direction. Hinata loses easily and he gets a feeling he hasn’t had since that fated match against Kageyama in middle school. 

It’s a deep hopelessness and frustration that weighs heavy in his chest. But, just like last time, he’s determined to overcome it. He plays until he’s sweaty bullets and can hardly stand. Katō is the one to stop practice, not wanting to overwork Hinata. He reluctantly agrees. It’s already been a few hours and the sun is high in the sky, the beach and nearby streets bustling with life. 

Volleyball players of all levels flock to the courts and Katō introduces him to some of his friends, including the main group he plays with and his one and only teammate. They’re all older than Hinata, not to mention attractive and well built, and he’s already excited to play with all of them. Katō ends their first practice session by telling him he’s expected to meet him here tomorrow at the same time, and every day for the rest of the time he’s here. Every other day he should work on strength training too, Katō giving him instructions on what to focus on. Hinata leaves with a new sense of purpose and a bounce in his step. 

The first few weeks are grueling. His muscles are sore almost every day, something he’s not really used to, and progress is slow. He is getting better but it’s difficult to tell, especially when he’s playing against such high level athletes. When he gets a part time job in the fish market, mostly doing dirty work since his Portuguese isn’t good enough yet, he has to scale back his practice time just a bit. And all the rest of his free time are spent doing errands, meeting his basic needs, like sleeping and eating, and talking to Kageyama. 

He tries to have a phone or video call with him at least every few days, either early in the morning or late at night. This time it’s pretty late, just having come home from practice, and he does his best to keep his voice down so he doesn't wake up Pedro. 

“But you’ve seen improvement, right?” Kageyama asks, his lips pulled down into a frown. His image is blurry on the screen but Hinata can still make it out. 

“I guess?” he replies with a shrug, “I can’t really do quick attacks and I’m still so much slower than I used to be…” Kageyama rolls his eyes and Hinata pouts, “Why are you giving me that look?!”

“You can’t expect to be suddenly amazing after only a month of practice,” he replies with a laugh, “Especially if it’s something new. I bet if you looked back on how you were doing when you first tried, you’ve made a lot of progress. You just can’t tell from the inside.”

Hinata still isn’t convinced and glances away with a hum, “I guess...But everyone is so much better than me! They can-!”

“They’re professional beach volleyball players! They’ve been doing it for years babe!” 

Throwing his hands up, Hinata gives up, “Fine! I just wish I was getting better faster...I still haven’t won a match against any of them.”

Kageyama hums in understanding, “You never were really patient,” he comments, not that he is either, “But you’ll get there eventually. And when I come over there you’ll get to show me how amazing you got.”

“Yeah!” Hinata perks up at that and grins, “I can’t wait until you’re finally here...Three months is so long.”

“It is…” he replies with a sigh, “But it’ll be there before you know it.”

Hinata would rather not think about how much he misses Kageyama, it’s already on his mind far too often, and he especially doesn’t want to talk about it with him when they can’t call as often as he’d like. He’d much rather have a fun conversation with him. 

“So tell me what’s going on with you!” he changes the subject, wanting to spend the rest of the call hearing Kageyama talk about his life in Tokyo, “I read you guys won the World Qualifier! I wanna hear everything!” Kageyama laughs, biting back a snarky comment about how they just talked three days ago, and he indulges him. 

Kageyama ends up being right. The months go by faster than Hinata thought time could fly. Each day his progress speeds up, picking up new techniques and getting stronger. The moment he truly realizes he’s getting better is when he just barely wins a game against another team with Katō. He nearly tackles his mentor in a hug. And it’s all he talks about with Kageyama on their next call.

All the things Hinata worried about in his first few weeks come naturally. He masters all the material in the first language textbook he bought, and the second level and the third. Eventually he stops buying them, realizing he’s talking just fine. He stops carrying his dictionary around and it collects dust on his desk. At the end of his few months there, Rio almost feels like home. But not quite, there’s one thing, or more like one person, missing. Hinata starts to count down the weeks, and soon the days, until Kageyama arrives for the Olympics. It's all he talks about and if people didn’t love him so much they’d probably get annoyed with him.

He knows Kageyama isn’t here for him. He’s here to win gold. He comes to terms with the fact that they won’t be able to spend that much time together. But then Kageyama surprised him by flying in a few days early. Hinata gets permission from Pedro to let him stay in the apartment until they can switch to the fancy paid-for hotel room. Katō lets him pull back on his training while his boyfriend visits, although that doesn't mean he won’t stop playing all together. Hinata doesn't think he’s capable of ever not playing volleyball. 

Before he knows it, Hinata is waiting in a crowded airport, peering over heads and trying to get a good view of the people arriving. He pushes his way through the crowd to get to the front, gripping the metal barrier so tight his knuckles go white. Hinata scans every face that turns the corner, watching other couples, families, and friends reunite. He starts to get impatient and checks his phone. Kageyama’s plane landed twenty minutes ago already. Just as he looks up, a familiar face walks into the arrival bay. Before Kageyama can even spot him, Hinata vaults over the barrier and sprints over to him. 

He nearly tackles him in a hug, jumping on him and wrapping his legs around him. Kageyama laughs and catches him, letting go of his suitcase and leaving it to drop on the floor. Other travelers move around them while they hug right in front of the doors, tears stinging their eyes. Kageyama grunts as he sets him down, Hinata pulling back just enough to look up at him. 

“Oof, you got heavier,” he says with a watery laugh.

Hinata hits his chest playfully and glares, “It’s all muscles!” 

“I’m sure it is, you look really good,” Kageyama laughs and looks down at him tenderly, “It’s really good to see you.”

Hinata’s bottom lip trembles and he wipes his face to keep his tears from falling, “Y-yeah! It really is...Now come on! I wanna show you my home!”

“Home?” he asks with a tilt of his head. 

“Well, it’s home now cause you’re here.” 

Kageyama snorts but his cheeks flush red, “You set me up with that didn’t you?” Hinata giggles with a cheeky grin and nods. He rises up on his toes and pulls Kageyama down into a kiss, both of them melting into. Neither of them care about, or really notice, the people staring or getting annoyed that they’re blocking their way.

_____________________________________________________

**Japan Men’s National Volleyball Team Qualify For Olympics; High Hopes for Gold**  
By Erin Ukono  
Published at 12:53 on May 28

 **Top Volleyball Picks For Olympic Gold**  
By Hector Lémery  
Published at 08:12 on August 2

 **The Secret To Japan’s Success In Volleyball?: Their Setter, Tobio Kageyama**  
By Tengan Namie  
Published at 17:37 on May 30

 **National Volleyball Team’s Setter Seen With Alleged Gay Lover: Who Is He?**  
By Nishihara Kinzo  
Published at 17:37 on August 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my [ tumblr ](http://being-gay-on-ice.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment on this fic!
> 
> I'll post chapter 4 on Wednesday (7/1)


	4. Get Up And Keep Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is reunited with Kageyama when he comes to Rio for the Olympics, but he needs to make an important decision about his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second to last chapter! This one is a shorter one too,,,I had to split it up in a way that makes sense and this one just ended up being shorter. I hope you still enjoy it though! (also I changed the rating to Mature just cause the scene in the beginning is a bit Spicier than I would consider Teen, thought I'd better be safe about it).

The first thing they do when they drop off Kageyama’s stuff in the apartment is shut the door and tumble into bed, lips immediately finding each other. His suitcase is left forgotten on the floor and Hinata falls backwards onto the bed with a laugh, pulling Kageyama on top of him. Greedy hands meet bare skin, clothes quickly being pushed up and off. With Hinata completely naked, Kageyama definitely notices all the muscle he’s gained. His shoulders are broader, arms actually look toned, and his already strong legs are even more muscular. The heated moment freezes when the door to the apartment opens.

“Fuck, that’s Perdo,” Hinata’s head lifts up. They stay in the same position, both naked with Kageyama between his legs and hovering over him, while listening intently. Soft footsteps come down the hallway towards them and the door across from them opens and closes shortly after.

Hinata sighs in relief and grins cheekily, “He’ll probably pass out soon, but we have to be quiet,” he hums while he drags his hand down Kageyama’s toned chest.

“Hey! I’m not the one that has a problem not being loud and-!” he’s cut off by a moan when Hinata sneakily touches his arousal. Kageyama narrows his eyes and smirks, “You little shit,” he growls.

“Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?” Hinata challenges, wrapping his legs around his waist and tugging him close so their hips are flushed together.

Kageyama lowers down, dragging his lips along his neck and nipping occasionally. “You’ll fucking see,” he mutters against his skin. He grabs his thighs and roughly pushes them up to his chest, Hinata blushing at how exposed he is. The position is easy for him since he’s so flexible and he tilts his head back in a moan as Kageyama kisses his way down his chest. 

They’re not very good at being quiet. Even when Hinata turns over onto his stomach and buries his face into the pillow to muffle his moans he’s still loud. The creaking of the cheap bed and the slapping of skin against skin doesn’t help either. Hinata tells himself Perdo can just put on his headsets and blast music for an hour or two, he’s waited too long for this. 

Even though Hinata is eager to show Kageyama around from the moment he arrives he still needs to get over his jet lag. So he impatiently waits about a day and a half for his body to catch up to the time. That doesn’t mean they don’t still go out, but only for short periods of time and usually when Kageyama is most awake early in the morning or late at night. Hinata shows him all his favorite parts of the city, impressing Kageyama with his language skills and his general familiarity with everything. He seems to know every person they bump into and every street they walk down. His favorite moment is walking down the empty beach at night hand in hand with Hinata, their feet in the cool water and leaving quickly washed away footprints. 

Somehow, in all of Hinata’s time here he’s never just spent a day at the beach. Whenever he’s there he’s always there to train, barely relaxing and rarely going in the water. So the first thing he has planned with Kageyama is a date on the beach. 

It’s a nice day, the sun shining with a cool breeze, so the beach is busy but they find a nice place to set up. Hinata lays down a blanket and sets up an umbrella, and the moment everything is ready for them to relax he shouts at Kageyama to race him to the water. He’s already turned around and sprinting, kicking up sand with his feet, and Kageyama curses before he runs after him. 

“Hey! Wait up!” he shouts as he scrambles after him. Hinata is the first to hit the waves, laughing as he wades into the ocean until he’s waist deep. He looks back to see Kageyama following him, stepping into the water awkwardly. Just when he’s close enough, Hinata splashes him with a laugh. Kageyama turns his head away but his hair still gets wet, sticking to his forehead.

He narrows his eyes at him and grins wide, “You’re gonna regret that!” He springs into action and sends a big wave of water his way before chasing after him. Hinata giggles and goes deeper into the ocean to avoid him. Soon enough they find themselves shoulder deep, Hinata needing to kick his legs to stay above water. He isn’t much of a swimmer so he grabs onto Kageyama’s shoulders for support, panting as he grins up at him. 

Kageyama smiles tenderly, breathing hard too, and wraps his arms around Hinata, picking him up by his ass. He blushes and raises his brow, “That’s kinda naughty,” Hinata hums, snaking his arms around his neck. 

“Yeah?” he teases with a squeeze to his ass, “You like it though.” 

Hinata hooks his legs over his waist, their bodies swaying with each wave that comes by. “Maybe...I mostly like you though.” He pulls himself up, pressing their chests together, and plants a sweet kiss on his lips. They both taste like salt. Kageyama pulls back first and brushes Hinata’s hair out of his face.

“Wanna go back and relax? Maybe get some ice cream?” he suggests.

Hinata nods but his hold on Kageyama only tightens, “Carry me back?” Kageyama rolls his eyes but is already walking back. “Oh! And we should get frozen pineapple sticks instead! The guy that sells them always gives me a free one.” 

The lower the water level drops, the heavier Hinata gets. Kageyama grunts and pauses to adjust his grip. By the time they reach their spot, his arms are strained and he lowers Hinata down with a sigh of relief. “Damn, you really got built,” he hums, “Not to mention hot,” he adds as he blatantly looks him up and down. Hinata laughs and poses in his short pink pastel swim trunks. Neither of them miss the stares they get from those around them.

Tired from swimming and chasing each other, the pair lay down next to each other in the sun. Their fingers intertwined and their toes wiggling around in the sand. The sun quickly burns away the water on their skin, and once they start to tingle with the heat they decide it’s time to get up. Hinata leads the way to the street food cart he was talking about. He greets the man seamlessly in Portuguese and chats with him for a bit after buying the frozen treats, Kageyama standing in awkward silence while he tries to figure out how to eat the pineapple. 

They walk along the beach monching on the fruit popsicles and eventually they reach the volleyball courts. Kageyama stops to watch, eyes wide as he takes every movement in. He feels Hinata let go of his hand and watches him run up to a pair playing a one-on-one game, waving wildly. They pause their game and greet him happily. 

Hinata looks back and waves him over, “Tobio! These are my friends! They play with Katō!” He turns to the two of them and introduces Kageyama as his boyfriend. Their eyes immediately light up in recognition and he gets two very close and very unexpected hugs.

“We have heard a lot about you! Good luck in the Olympics!” one of them says loudly in half-fluent English. He understands the gist of what he says and thanks him with a polite smile. 

“You talk about me a lot, huh?” he nudges Hinata with his elbow and he waves him off with a blush. He chats with them for a bit before turning his attention back to Kageyama. 

“I asked if they wanted two more players and they’d love to! So, what do you say? You wanna see how good you are on sand, Mr. Olympic National Team?” he teases while wiggling his eyebrows. There’s no way Kageyama can turn down a challenge like that and he grins, already kicking off his flip flops.

“You’re on.”

Hinata giggles excitedly and joins one of his friends, Kageyama steps onto the other side of the net. They have a quick back and forth about who will play what position before the game begins. The difference between their skill sets is immediate. 

Kageyama is good, there’s no doubting that, but he doesn’t stand a chance against someone who’s been training on the beach for months. He makes a few rookie mistakes at first, miscalculating the timing and tripping on the sand. With only one other player, there’s a lot more pressure on him too. He’s able to get the hang of it, but his movements are still sloppy and full of errors, especially compared to the other three. With an experienced teammate, they’re still able to score a few points, but ultimately lose.

He’s not used to losing. But the dread in his gut goes away the moment he sees how happy Hinata is. He’s grinning and jumping around happily while pumping his fists into the air. The loss is immediately worth it. 

“Wow! I can’t believe I beat you! The King!” he exclaims, “You better play better in the Olympics.”

Kageyama scowls at him with a chuckle, “Those games won’t be on sand so I’ll be fine!” He ducks under the net and pulls Hinata into the hug, confusing the other for a second. “You made so much progress though! You’ve gotten really good, Sho.”

Hinata smiles sheepishly and plants a wet kiss on his cheek, “Thanks! And you’re not as much of a sore loser!” he teases, “But that won’t be a problem cause you’re gonna get gold. For me, right?” 

“Well, mainly for me and my team.” Hinata pouts dramatically, sticking his bottom lip out. “But it can secretly be for you,” Kageyama adds in a whisper, making his boyfriend giggle. 

The entire men’s tournament is spread over two weeks, with the preliminary round first and then the knockout stage. The whole team arrives a few days before, resting up and only training a few hours a day just to keep up their skills. They don’t want anyone overexerting themselves or getting injured. Of course Kageyama bends the rules a bit and practices with Hinata on his own time. 

For the first week, they play five games in order to be ranked in their group. They lose only one, against the United States, and naturally get ranked second, moving onto the knockout stage. Even though some teams are better than others, every game is difficult and leaves Kageyama panting and his body aching, near exhaustion. Each game, the thing that pushes him forward is looking up to see Hinata in the closest row of stands, cheering and waving a flag. He always gets even more excited when Kageyama looks up and shouts his name along with encouragement. 

Even with Hinata still needing to train, the couple find time to spend with each other. They try their best not to talk about past or upcoming games, but their conversations always end up there one way or another. Most of it is spent with Hinata rambling about the different teams and how amazing they all are and all the moves he wants to try. After the second game he starts bringing a notebook to each match. 

Despite the many challenges, Kageyama and his team make it to the knockout stage, starting in the quarterfinals against Italy. Even though getting gold is his goal, he hopes just to place, needing to get through to the semi-finals for that. The court they play in is even more packed, people pressed closed together and screams of support filling the huge space. Somehow, Kageyama is still able to spot his boyfriend in the crowd. He’s in the second row, seating himself as close to his team’s side of the court as possible. His ever present support is light in his heart, helping him lift up with each jump and sprint. 

They go into the third set, each team with one under their belt. Kageyama and his teammates ride the momentum of their victory in the previous set, completely in sync with each other, and they’re able to clinch a four point win. The semi-finals don’t come soon enough, the two days of waiting are absolutely nerve racking, for both Kageyama and Hinata. It’s nearly all they can talk about.

“So, you think you can beat them? The U.S. team?” Hinata asks bluntly on one of their many walks along the beach.

Kageyama looks out at the ocean with a serious expression, “I don’t know,” he replies honestly, “I think we have a good chance. They only beat us by a few points in the last set before, and now we can form a strategy.” 

“Well, they can form one against you too.” Hinata shrinks back from a glare and laughs. “Sorry, sorry! But it’s true, you both have the advantage of having played against each other before. But their setter isn’t as good as you.” 

He’s taken aback by how confident Hinata sounds. “Oh yeah?” Kageyama raises his brow, “How can you be so sure?”

“Cause I know,” he replies as if it’s obvious, swinging his flip flops in his hand, “And I was watching him. He’s not as in sync with his teammates as you are. I looked it up and he only joined recently.”

“So did I, idiot!” Kageyama pushes him playfully and Hinata laughs as he stumbles a bit on the sand.

“Yeah, but you’re a volleyball genius!” he protests, finding his place back by his boyfriend’s side, “You spent so much time learning how to communicate with your team that you got really good at it. And joining a new one wasn’t a problem for you.” 

He realizes there’s some truth in what he says and hums in agreement. “Even if we do win, there’s a good chance we’d have to play against Brazil in the finals,” he says seriously, both of them feeling the weight of that statement. 

“If anyone can beat them, it’s you!” Kageyama laughs and takes his hand, pulling him towards the ocean so they can walk in the water together. 

Hinata was right after all. The weak point in their opponent was their relatively new setter. And they beat the United States team by three points. Even during the celebration of a promised medal, at least silver, the upcoming match is already on their minds. Kageyama barely gets any sleep, the pressure mounting, and even with Hinata to convince him to get back into bed, he’s still tired in the morning. 

On the morning of the final match, Kageyama wonders if this is how Hinata used to feel before all their games. His stomach turns, spinning like it’s permanently set on a wash cycle. An eerie calm settles over his whole body seconds before the starting whistle blows. He’s as in sync with his team as he’s ever been, making every right step and every right move and every right call. But it just isn't enough. They’re able to take the first step, throwing the Brazilian team off their balance by using every play they have. But with players so evenly matched, it’s a game of endurance. The opposing team is able to avoid their strengths, pulling back until the right moment to score a point.

In the end, Kageyama finds his uniform soaked through with sweat, his legs shaking, and the last two sets lost. He stands in disbelief even though he knew this was very much a possibility. Kageyama feels a few reassuring pats on his back along with supportive words from teammates he doesn’t register. The only thing that cuts through the drowned out cheers of onlookers is Hinata calling his name. He lifts his head and sees the distant figure jumping up and down, still waving his flag. He can somehow make out his huge grin. Kageyama smiles faintly and wipes the sweat from his forehead with a sigh before moving onward. 

Despite the loss, Kageyama and his team still placed second and attend the medal ceremony. It’s far too extravagant for his liking. He goes through with the tedious costumes, shaking their opponents hands and posing for way too many pictures, the flashes of cameras blinding him. And finally an official he doesn't know places the silver medal around his neck, the weight of it feeling right. When he rejoins Hinata, he seems more excited about the medal than he is, demanding to touch it and hold it. He grins up at him and promises someday he’ll have one just like it but in gold. 

Kageyama extends his stay for a week. He can’t bear to leave Hinata so soon, especially when the last two weeks have been dominated by the Olympics, and haven’t really been about them. They spend much of their time out in the city and on the beach, occasionally Kageyama will watch him practice while he relaxes nearby but he can’t resist joining for long. As the days of his return flight approach, both of them know they need to have a conversation about what happens next. Hinata dreads it most of all.

“So, what’s in store for us now?” Kageyama brings it up late at night while they’re stargazing on the beach, only a thin blanket under them. Hinata lets out a heavy sigh and sits up, leaning back on his hands and staring up at the sky. 

“I don’t know,” he mutters, “You’re going to go back to playing with the Schweiden Adlers, right?” He nods in response. “I don’t know what I’m going to do though…”

“Well, do you want to come home with me?” He finally asks the question that’s been plaguing them. Hinata lowers his head and leans forward, wrapping his arms around his knees and tucking them close. 

“I want to but...I’m not done here. I’m not done training yet. I feel like I’ve just barely started and I could make so much more progress and-”

“Hey,” Kageyama puts a hand on his shoulder, sitting up too, “You don’t have to justify your decision to me. I understand why you need to stay. And you can stay as long as you need to, I’ll wait for you. And I’ll come to visit during the off season. Just...promise me it won’t be forever? That you’ll come back?”

Hinata tears his eyes from the ocean waves and faces him, eyes shining like the stars above them. “Of course I’ll come back to you. I love it here but it’s not my home. You’re my home and our life is in Japan. I’m just...not ready yet.” Kageyama nods at that and wraps his arms around him, pulling him close. They lean against each other, curled up together, and watch the waves crash on the sand, almost reaching their feet before the water retreats. 

_____________________________________________________

**Japan Places In Men’s Olympic Volleyball In Over Ten Years; Wins Silver**  
By Futaki Mami  
Published at 12:53 on August 22

 **Brazil Wins Gold In Men’s Volleyball; Japan Runner Ups**  
By Hector Lémery  
Published at 10:23 on August 21

 **Gay Volleyball Love Affair: Japan’s Setter Has Romantic Beach Date With Boyfriend**  
By Kaneda Mieko  
Published at 18:41 on August 10

 **Japan’s Volleyball Team Is Back On The Map: Where Will They Go Next?**  
By Oyakawa Yujiro  
Published at 21:17 on August 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my [ tumblr ](http://being-gay-on-ice.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment on this fic!
> 
> I'll post chapter 5 on Friday (7/3)


	5. The End Is Only Another Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finishes his training and prepares to finally return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!! I guess this is an early update?? (it's 2am on Friday where I'm at so...) Well whatever sort of early update! First I want to thank all of you for your support and lovely comments!! I was unsure if I should end the fic here or continue further with Hinata's volleyball career in Japan but I decided it made more sense with the narrative to end it where I did. I might write a one-shot sequel tho!! Lmk if that's something you would want! Anyways, enjoy the last chapter!

The next few days are bittersweet. They spend as much time together as possible but with the knowledge that it’ll be a long time until they see each other in person again. Hinata clings onto Kageyama during their goodbye hug at the airport, refusing to admit he’s crying while he hides in his shoulder. They part with the promise of an eventual future together.

Hinata doesn’t have much time to be sad about it. He’s determined to achieve his goals so he can be with his boyfriend. And the renewed determination is a good distraction. He continues his training with Katō, making progress every week, and meeting new people nearly every day. Something Hinata didn’t expect to get out of this was connections. But pretty soon his phone is filled with contacts from volleyball players from all over the world. And he’s sure to keep in touch with them even when they leave Rio for elsewhere. 

Hinata falls into a routine: practice in the mornings, work in the afternoon and evenings, errands in between, and games on weekends. As he gets better, he even enters a few low stakes local tournaments and competitions, his bookshelf soon filled with trophies and ribbons. It’s almost easy to forget there’s something missing. Almost. He calls Kageyama nearly every day on his walk to the beach just as the sun comes up, and if either of them miss that call for one reason or another he calls him right before he goes to bed. It’s a decent routine and it keeps them happy for now. But they both know they can’t do it forever. 

The moment the volleyball off season hits, Kageyama takes a flight to Brazil the next day, planning on staying for two weeks. And this time he doesn’t have to worry about matches while he’s here. He’s excited to focus all his time and energy on Hinata. There are times where his boyfriend can’t do the same though, busy with training and practice, so Kageyama decides, since he is technically on vacation, he might as well visit some tourist attractions. Hinata realizes he hasn’t really been anywhere outside his neighborhood and the beach, at least not regularly, and he decides to tag along when he can.

Their favorite half-day trip is to the Christ the Redeemer statue. It’s a very touristy place, crowded with visitors speaking all kinds of languages, but Hinata thought it was time he go see it since he does look at it every day. They take a bus to the bottom of the mountain, but unlike most tourists, they hike all the way up to the site. The trek is tough, even with the both of them very much in shape, but the view is well worth it. 

It’s rewarding to stand on top of the mountain together, gazing up at the huge white statue that towers over them, and then the gorgeous view of the rounded mountains and the sparkling oceans, the white buildings reflecting so much light they can’t look for long without straining their eyes. Just as they find a nice spot to eat the lunch they packed, Kageyama’s phone rings and he scrambles to take it out of his pocket.

“Really? Just as we’re about to have lunch?” Hinata rolls his eyes, “I can’t believe you even have reception up here,” he mutters to himself before getting things set up. Kageyama gives him a pointed look, at least seeming a bit apologetic, and turns his back to him.

“Hello?” he asks into the phone, straightening up immediately when he hears who it is, “Yes! Yes, this is Tobio Kageyama...Oh! And is there news?” he asks, sounding excited. Hinata stops what he’s doing and looks over at him, watching curiously as he paces around and listens to whoever’s on the other end of the call. 

“That’s great!” he exclaims, “Okay...Yes, I will tell him right away! Thank you.” He hangs up and turns to face Hinata again, a big grin on his face. 

Hinata raises his brow and puts his hands on his hips, “So? Are you going to tell ‘him?’” 

Kageyama decides to taunt him for a while longer, humming as he pockets his phone and shrugs. “I don’t know...Am I?”

“Stop being a fucking tease!” Hinata shouts out of frustration, grabbing his shoulders and tugging him down, “Spit it out already!”

Kageyama just laughs and places his hands on his waist. He savors the moment for a while longer before finally explaining himself. “I got a call from a certain official from the V League and they told me you’ve been recruited for a team. You are free to join the MSBY Black Jackals whenever you finish your training here.” 

Hinata’s jaw drops and he stumbles back, as if the news hit him hard in the chest. He stands gaping like a fish for a few moments, a dozen thoughts fighting to reach his mouth first. His whole face blushes red, head spinning in the best way, and he bounces up and down faster than a person should be able to. “Are you for real!?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. “The Black Jackals!? That’s a Division 1 team! And Bokuto’s on that team! Wait!? How did this even happen?!” 

His reaction is just as good as the news itself, and Kageyama watches him fondly. “Well, I may or may not have recorded some of your games and sent them over to some of my connections in the V League. And I may or may not have spread the word to my teammates and gotten some pull from the inside,” he explains casually, as if it’s nothing. Hinata thinks it’s far from nothing and throws himself onto his boyfriend, hugging him tight. Kageyama laughs and catches him, “It’s not that big of a deal babe.” 

With his face buried in his shoulder, Hinata shakes his head, fingers curling into fists around the fabric of his shirt. “It is a big deal!” He sniffles as he pulls back, eyes red and puffy. “I know I felt like I needed to do this mostly on my own but...thanks for your help. I couldn’t have gotten here without you.”

Kageyama grins awkwardly, still unsure how to take compliments, and just nods as he lowers Hinata down on the ground, knowing he can’t hold him up for long. “I’m...proud of you. So, when do you think you’re gonna go back?” he asks hopefully.

The prospect of going back is almost as daunting as coming here was. Hinata faces the edge of the mountain with a sigh and takes in the sight he’s gotten so used to. “I’m going to stay at least a few more months. There’s still so much I want to learn and...I’m going to miss it.” He admits the last part quietly. A hand takes his and he sees Kageyama has joined him, looking out over the ocean.

“That’s okay, they said as long as you’re back a few weeks before the start of the season so you have time to keep training, and to say goodbye.” Hinata grunts in agreement and leans against Kageyama, squeezing his hand. The tranquil moment of silence doesn’t last that long, Hinata soon bursting into an excited one-sided conversation about his future team. It takes forever for them to finish the picnic since he keeps forgetting to eat, but Kageyama doesn’t mind. 

The last few days in Rio aren’t as sad as he thought they would be. Now with the promise of Hinata’s return to Japan, and to him, Kageyama doesn't feel as reluctant to go back. That doesn’t change the fact that he starts missing him the moment he steps into his empty apartment. Well, not completely empty. His cat greets him at the door, meowing loudly. 

It isn’t long before Hinata makes plans for his return. While his training intensifies, wanting to take advantage of the time he has left, he gets in touch with the V League and the MSBY Black Jackals to make arrangements, finding out they want him as a wing spiker; he’s surprised at first until he realizes his now well-rounded skills fit that position better. And of course he’s excited for the challenge. The sudden shift in his life only becomes real when he books a one-way ticket to Tokyo and has to say goodbye to his mentor. 

Hinata promises himself he won’t cry but he breaks it pretty quickly. Tears already sting his eyes before he’s even said anything. He looks up at Katō and sighs sadly, his mentor giving him a knowing smile. 

“You’re leaving soon aren’t you?”

He nods with a sniffle, wiping his face. “Y-yeah,” he chokes out, “I know I told you I got recruited by the Black Jackals but...I’ve been putting off telling you when I’m leaving,” he admits with a mutter, rubbing the back of his head. Katō places his hands on his hips and looks down at him pointedly, silently urging him to spit it out. Hinata cracks under the pressure almost immediately.

“I-It’s in a few days!” 

He doesn’t dare look at his face, not wanting to see his sad expression, but when he feels a comforting hand on his shoulder he sees Katō is smiling, albeit sadly but he’s smiling nonetheless. “I wish you told me earlier, but I’m really proud of you, okay? You’ve made it far and I can’t wait to see how much further you’ll go. I’ll be watching.”

With that the tears really start flowing and Hinata tackles him in a hug, hiding his face in his chest and squeezing tight. Katō just laughs happily and returns it, having no qualms about holding him tight. He’s been in Brazil long enough to get used to close physical contact, even with very casual friends. Once Hinata pulls himself together, at least for the most part, he pulls back and clears his throat.

“Thanks for...well, everything. For taking me in and training me. I was pretty lost when I got here and you helped me a lot.” His voice is firm and he straightens up a bit, not wanting to look too pathetic while they say goodbye. It’s slightly undercut by the fact that he’s still sniffling and his eyes are puffy and red. 

Katō gives him one more hug and makes him promise to text him often before he lets him go. He walks away from the beach knowing it’ll probably be one of the last time he sees it in a while. He’s grown used to the hot sands and the ocean spray and the pulsing sun. There aren’t beaches in Japan that compare to it but hopefully he’ll find a worthy substitute.

The next few days are spent packing up all his belongings. He sells or gives away the larger pieces of furniture he can’t bring with him, mostly letting Pedro keep things he wants, but the majority of his belongings fit into two large suitcases. Hinata has countless tearful goodbyes with the people he’s grown close to, and the ones he knows only in passing. Even Pedro seems to get emotional, turning his head to hide his face while he mutters a quiet goodbye. There’s something touching about knowing he’ll have so many friends halfway across the world. 

The plane ride is just as bad back as it was coming here. Hinata could never sit still for long and being trapped in a tiny seat in a metal tube for twelve hours, and then a layover stop in Amsterdam for three hours before being back in a different tiny seat for another twelve is grueling to say the least. But it’s all worth it when he steps back into his home country. 

He feels excitement bubble in his chest as he walks alongside other travelers to the arrival bay, his two big suitcases in tow. Hinata scans over a sea of strangers, a familiar tuft of black hair poking up through the crowd. He grins as he watches it push past people, his steps speeding up as he goes to meet it. Finally, Kageyama makes his way to the front and comes face to face with his boyfriend, a fire lighting in his eyes. Hinata drops his luggage so he can hug him, tears already stinging his eyes. He clings onto his shoulders and buries his face in his chest, Kageyama holding on just as tight. The world falls away and the space between them disappears.

“H-how was your flight?” he asks awkwardly, nose and mouth hidden in orange locks. Hinata lets out a watery laugh and hits his chest, barely pulling away.

“That’s such a lame question, Tobio,” he grins cheekily, “It was shitty, but I’m glad to be home,” he adds, and it’s obvious he isn’t talking about Japan. Kageyama is drawn into his gaze for a while longer, face flushed, before he clears his throat. 

“Uh, yeah. Me too,” he forces himself to pull back and leans down to take his bags, “Let’s get out of here. Our place is all ready for you.” Hinata giggles at that and skips alongside him. Their place. In preparation for his return, Kageyama found an apartment halfway between the cities their teams are based in. And in an effort to be all romantic, he refused to show him the apartment, only giving vague details so he knows it meets all their needs. Hinata is far more excited to just be with his boyfriend for more than two weeks.

He grabs Kageyama’s hand despite the fact that he’s dragging his suitcase, just holding the handle with him. He’s buzzing with excitement the whole way to the parking lot, only able to hold himself back for half a minute before he’s babbling about his upcoming first practice with the Black Jackals. 

“Do you think we’ll ever play a game against each other?” Hinata asks, perking Kageyama’s interest. 

“It’ll have to happen eventually, probably soon after the season starts,” he hums, still mostly focused on finding his way back to his car. 

Hinata swings his arms and squints at him, “I bet we’ll beat you,” he announces, a challenge in his tone. Kageyama freezes in his tracks and looks at him pointedly, the gear in his head turning. He just smirks and keeps on walking, but his grip on the suitcase handles tighten. 

“I’ll be the one to beat you,” he glances at Hinata, the other still bouncing giddily, “What makes you so sure that you’re gonna win?” he asks after a moment, curiosity getting the better of him. Hinata looks almost annoyingly pleased to hear the question. 

“I’ve been doing nothing but train for more than a year, and I’m way better now! The skills I learned on sand are only even better on hard ground. You won’t even know what hit you!” he exclaims, ignoring the fact that Kageyama has seen some of his improvement, “Plus I wanna win more than you!”

“W-What!?” he whips his head towards him, completely abandoning the task of navigating one of several large lots, “Says who!?”

“Sayswhoeverwinstherace!” 

Before Kageyama can react, Hinata is already sprinting away, laughing while he looks back at him. He sputters and quickly runs after Hinata without a thought, dragging the heavy luggage behind him. 

“That’s not fair!” he calls out to him with a scowl, “You got a head start! And I’m carrying your fucking bags!” 

“Should have thought of that before you offered to carry them!” Hinata laughs, still running into the next lot even though he has no idea where the car is. He’s light on his feet, almost flying through the air, and resists the urge to throw his hands back and jump since there’s no ball to hit and no net to hit it over. He looks back and sees Kageyama is still on his tail, brows furrowed and face set in determination. He was always the only one that managed to keep up with him.

_____________________________________________________

**Black Jackals Welcomes New Player; Shoyo Hinata Joins As Wing Spiker**  
By Tengan Namie  
Published at 06:21 on September 4

 **The Volleyball World’s Secret Gay Romance: New Exclusive Info**  
By Yada Hatsu  
Published at 14:28 on September 10

 **Black Jackals New Player Returns to Japan After Over A Year Of Training In Rio; Seen With Boyfriend At Airport**  
By Kaneda Mieko  
Published at 23:14 on September 12

 **Men’s Volleyball Season Approaches; Black Jackals And Schweiden Alders On The Rise**  
By Ondo Utsu  
Published at 11:18 on September 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my [ tumblr ](http://being-gay-on-ice.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
